pokemon
by wheelofhearts
Summary: "I want you to sustain me. If you wish to decline, then please kill me right here, right now with this. So what will you do?" Temporary title


**A/N:** The first time I've written anything over a hundred words in about five months, also my first contribution to a fandom. Already apologising hard at this point. Please go easy on me.

**Summary:** "I want you to sustain me. If you wish to decline, then please kill me right here, right now with this. So what will you do?"

**Warning: **OOCs, BL, my command over English, I also basically changed the reality of a lot of things. There are a couple of OCs but they aren't particularly important. The ever popular Vampire!/Werewolf!AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, if I did this wouldn't be on . This is purely fiction.

* * *

The road home felt excruciatingly long as rubber soles met concrete one unstable step at a time. Only thoughts of reaching base quickly circled at blinding speeds in his mind. He had an accurate estimation of how much more his body could hold, only a couple more minutes at best. Just a little longer.

With every step he took, his legs felt heavier as if the were encased in iron. He felt like he was breathing gaseous knives, each inhalation scratching his lungs just as each exhalation ripped his trachea. Just a little longer.

Something stirred in his abdomen, a sickening feeling pooled while an acidic taste gathered in his mouth. Oh. And he let it go. It was a brilliant mix of the green of bile with the red of his undigested dinner. Movement getting progressively slower, a wild sense of desperation began to form. Please let me stay alive. Just a little longer.

By now he was on all fours still struggling to drag his deadweight of a body towards what he believed would be salvation. Pain. Cold. Alone. The pink tinge in the sky spelled bad news for him as it shortened his deadline. He could already feel patches of his uncovered skin beginning to blister. No. No! NO! This isn't going to end in a pretty fashion. I don't want to die. Just… a little longer.

When the lifeless body hit the floor, there was a loud thump. The sound resonated through the hard floor as if serving as a scream. Then together with the ashen remains of the vampire, scattered in the wind and disappeared.

* * *

The current atmosphere at the Den was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Uneasy whispers and panicked murmurs floated about the circular cavern as its inhabitants grew more and more worried with each passing second.

The question on everyone's mind: Where was he?

"Has he forsaken us?"

"What will we do now? How will we act?"

How wonderful this scene unfolding before his very eyes was. Even though they were a pack of wolves, without their leader they seemed nothing more than lost sheep. Granted, of course, that they were dangerous sheep who would bare their fangs especially during this time of emotional turmoil. Indeed this was truly magnificent.

"My dear people, let us not fuss now." He started calmly. "We all know our leader. I'm sure he would never do anything to betray us. Let us wait awhile."

As the masses began to calm down, a triumphant smirk slowly but surely crept its way into his features.

* * *

"And the latest victim is Fujiwara Shouichi, a 23 year old rank C. This is the fifth person this month. What should we do, Akashi sama?"

The red head grunted a little in annoyance while he stared at the assistant reading the report. This was proving to be a real problem indeed. "Shintarou, what's the progress report of the drug?"

"It is already in its final stages of testing but the problem lies in the general contentious regarding its usage. As you are well aware, the main active ingredient in the drug is a hormone only present in humans and therefore the reluctance to use it is high."

"Humans are not all bad, you know."

All eyes turned to the small stature of the man with powder blue hair. Everyone knew what this was about. There was even a chuckle thrown in.

"Unfortunately, not everyone shares that sentiment, Tetsuya."

"But if I can do something about that then we could convince the populace to accept the drug, isn't that right?"

The red head did not say a word but his eyes were twinkling with challenge, a single eyebrow raised with a form of amusement.

"How fast does the virus spread?"

"At current it is still within our control but without the drug I estimate it will only hold for slightly more than a month."

"Then Tetsuya, that is your deadline. Everyone else concentrate on working to find other solutions."

* * *

In the early 18th century, the vampires and the werewolves roamed the Earth and both parties were competing for power to be the supreme race on the planet. However, around this time a deadly genetic mutation took place among the vampires.

Instead of being primarily active in the dark, some newborn vampires were the complete opposite and came out only in the day. They also had weaker bodies and did not find it necessary to suck blood as a form of sustenance. This caused a great rift in the vampire population as the abnormal vampires were looked down upon and mocked.

Eventually, the number of mutants overpowered the vampires themselves and became a separate race of their own. Those were our ancestors. As the vampires have been continuously preying us for generations, animosity between the two races runs deep. As a result, a great deal of vampire hunters were born and although the Great Wars have ended, it is still discouraged for a human to approach one of those bloodsuckers unless you wish for an early death.

Subsequently, the werewolves also suffered a strange disease whereby the females birthed were all defective. The werewolf population continued to dwindle and it is now considered rare to spot one of those creatures. They have since went into hiding and are rarely seen.

By the 19th cenuxbsjbxwjk.

"Kagami!"

The boy snapped out of his nap with a jerk.

"Geez, sleeping in class is the very reason the teacher made you copy out the notes for today's lesson and yet you still don't learn."

Kagami grinned sheepishly as a hand instinctively reached up and scratched his head. "I've only got a few more chapters to go thanks for lending me your notes. Why don't you go ahead? I'll return you the book tomorrow." A nod followed by hasty footsteps.

The pencil continued to scratch against foolscap for another good half an hour before Kagami stretched, gathered his things and left the empty classroom. Brisk walking down the corridor to the teacher's office, Kagami noted how the Sun was already setting. Maybe he'd stop by Maji's for a burger or fifteen for dinner.

"Hey our good buddy! How's your flower arrangement coming along? Are the roses too bold again?" A slightly high-pitched mocking voice came floating from the classroom. Snickers erupted soon after.

"That's so strange. Why can't you like more manly things?" The voice was a little different this time. Dang the guys were bullying Onodera again. Won't they ever let it rest?

Kagami sighed, the copied notes long forgotten as he barged into the classroom, eyes glaring and tone serious. "Hey stop being so hard on the guy, so what if he's a little different?"

The guys looked up at him in defiance. Well he was used to that, he didn't actually expect them to just apologise and go home. It usually ended with an exchange of black eyes and bruises of all sorts.

Of course, the bullies dashing past him and out of the classroom surprised him to say the least. Hell, even Onodera himself had bolted. Bewildered, he turned around and saw a small figure with blue hair standing calmly by the door, fangs protruding as if he hadn't the slightly intention of masking his identity. In his pale hands, a high level Solar Grenade sat peacefully.

"I want you to sustain me. If you wish to decline, then please kill me right here, right now with this. So what will you do?"

**A/N: **I will further explain things next chapter. For now I hope you even remotely enjoyed minus mistakes and all. See you soon (hopefully). Review?


End file.
